A Promise From Long Ago
by ThePerfectNoble
Summary: Beyond Birthday remembers a promise he made to the girl he was in love with when he was young. Wanting to keep this promise he decides to go and see her again, but what happens if his most beloved person doesn't even remember him? BBxOC
1. The Girl

This is a love story involving my third favorite Death Note character, Beyond Birthday (My first being Matt and my second being L), and my OC, Elizabeth Edwards. I was inspired to write this after listening to the song "Gallows Bell" by Hatsune Miku. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story reader. Oh, and I apologize if he seems OOC-ish. :3

Oh, and also. This is my first story on Fanfic. So it would be so super nice if you reviewed. (Pretty please with sugar on top!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters from the series. If I did own Death Note I would've made Matt appear more. xP

* * *

><p>I still remember that day from long ago. Although, I must admit that it seems more and more like a dream the more I think about it. Perhaps it was just a dream, I was a young kid when it all happened anyway and there's a high possibility that I don't even remember the whole thing correctly. Oh, wait. You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you reader? Well let me recall for you a tale from my days as an eleven year old.<p>

The sun was shining, much to my dismay. I never really enjoyed bright lights and I still really hate it now. Still, I was up and about. There I sat in the dining room with all the other children at our home, sweet home, Wammy's House. Unlike the others though, I sat at the table in the corner of the room, away from everyone else and the sun. As I sat there alone enjoying my breakfast that was compiled of just strawberry jam, I couldn't help but feel utterly annoyed. All of these people living here in Wammy's were all so proud of themselves, thinking they might possibly be chosen as L's successor. I wanted so badly to remind them that A and I were the first two in line to succeed him.

Right as I finished my sweet, red jam, A, or Alex as I knew him by, walked over to where I was sitting. He stood there a moment before he took a seat across from me.

"Morning B," he said while giving me a small smile.

"..." I just stared at him, wondering what the blond wanted from me. Sure he was the only person I ever really interacted with, but I wouldn't say we were close or that we were even friends. I started licking my fingers, seeing that they were sticky from the jam. It seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but it was just that he was too nervous to come out and say it. (I later found out exactly what it was he wanted to say to me reader, but if I told you what it was it would spoil the story.)After a long period of silence, I stood up.

"If you're not going to say anything I'll be leaving. Later." I started walking away, and as I exited the dining hall I saw A still sitting there watching me leave. That guy was always so stressed; perhaps it was from the fact that he was first in line to succeed L.

Anyway, I soon found myself outside. Some children were already running around playing, so I decided to sneak out of the House's grounds. We children weren't allowed to leave the orphanage, so I always secretly left. I climbed over a wall and started for my secret place. This hidden area of mine was actually a flower meadow not too far from Wammy's. If I remember correctly it took thirty minutes for me to get there. I enjoyed going there for the silence. As I finally reached the meadow, I was utterly surprised to find someone there. A young girl sat there twirling a flower between her fingers. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied up in two twin pony tails and mixed matched eyes. One of them was a really light shade of blue while the other was a brown color, but when the light hit that eye it looked as if it were blood red.

The girl, noticing my presence, stood up and looked over at me in alarm. Getting a better look at her, she looked about two or three years younger than I was. I brushed my long black bangs out of my eyes and just stared. Her name and life span was floating above her head. The name that I will never forget. The name that belongs to the person whom I love most in the world. Elizabeth Edwards.

* * *

><p>Okie dokie! That's the first chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'll try and write more in the next chapter! (If there is a next chapter...) Also, I apologize if Beyond was OOC-ish, but he's supposed to still be young. So he doesn't yet want to beat L and he hasn't really gone crazy yet. He's going to in the next few chapters. Also don't worry, only these first few beginning chapters will they be young. After that I plan on making the rest of the story in the present time when they're older. So they won't be children forever. Anyways... I'd really like if you reviewed this chapter. (If I get enough reviews I'll continue) Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! (Maybe...) :3<p> 


	2. A Friend

I didn't really like this chapter because I had trouble writing it, but oh well. I also have to apologize again if he seems super OOC-ish! Anyways. Thank you to **GothicGoddess-13** for reviewing! Hmm... I can't remember what was the other thing I was going to say... -.- Oh, well. I'd also really like it if youd reviewed! I know people are reading this story, so please review it! It would really help me as a writer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or any of its characters! If I did happen to own Death Note I would've made L dress up as a panda bear at least five times. :3

* * *

><p>I'm just going to assume reader that you think that Elizabeth smiled at me and kindly introduced herself. Well no. She did nothing of the sort. You see she's the type that is absolutely frightened by strangers. So here's what happened next.<p>

As I took a few steps closer, I couldn't help but notice that those sparkling eyes of hers were starting to tear up. It kind of threw me off guard. I mean, I hadn't done anything to make her cry, yet she was crying. Once again, I took a step forward and as soon as I did the girl ran away as fast as humanly possible.

I remember just standing there puzzled as to what had just happened. So, yes reader. That was my first encounter with Elizabeth and yes I realize that was probably lame, but what was I supposed to do about it! Anyway, what happens next isn't really that significant with this so let's continue to my next meeting with her.

A few days had passed by since my bizarre run in with my Elizabeth and I was once again going through my normal morning routine. I sat there at my usual table finishing up my usual breakfast, jam. As I licked my fingers clean and stood up to leave I came face to face with A again. He once again was unable to come out and say what was on his mind, so I ended up leaving.

I then proceeded to jump the fence and go to my secret place like usual. Now what was unusual was that Elizabeth was back. It sort of surprised me, seeing that I was under the impression that I had scared her off. She looked at me nervously as I walked over to where she was standing. I paid no mind to her and just took a seat. This caused her to go into a sort of panic. Seeing her get all nervous like that was… Well, it was sort of cute, I guess in a weird kind of way.

After a minute or two she took a seat on the grass facing me. I couldn't help but wonder why she was there. A long period of silence passed and I actually forgot that she was sitting right there, that is until she flicked my forehead. She could've just tapped me on the shoulder, but no.

"Umm…" She began saying.

"What?" I asked annoyed. I must've sounded really ticked because she looked pretty scared.

"I'm sorry! I was so rude before, but I'm just naturally not good with meeting people! Oh, and I'm sorry for flicking you! Please don't be mad at me!"

Elizabeth was practically bawling her heterochromia eyes out. Now I can recall thinking that she was the strangest girl I had ever met, but then again I'm also a rather peculiar person so I had no right to be talking. Anyways…

"It's fine…" I muttered while looking away. She immediately stopped crying at that moment and just looked at me with disbelief.

"Really? You're not angry?"

"Yes," is all I was able to get out before I found myself lying on my back being hugged to death by a girl I barely even knew. I somehow managed to push her off and sit up though. As I stared at her feeling somewhat annoyed, she only smiled at me and giggled. After she stopped laughing, Elizabeth lay down on the grass and just stared at the clouds humming. I didn't really know what to do, so I just decided to copy her and lay there. When I did, the blonde started pointing out a bunch of things she saw in the clouds. I couldn't see any of them and so I just closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Here's my favorite memory of my time with Elizabeth, though at the time I didn't like it. Anyway, you probably want to know reader, so continuing.<p>

I knew I was lying down, yet I couldn't figure out why the ground had gotten softer. Suddenly I felt someone brushing my bangs out of my face and I opened my eyes. I half expected the horrible sun to burn my eyes, but instead I was staring up at a dark blue and orangish sky and this surprised me a lot. The sun was setting already?

"Good night. I would say good morning, but it's not morning," Elizabeth said cheerily while looking down at me.

Apparently my head had been resting on her lap. I quickly sat up and just stared at her feeling a bit creeped out and embarrassed. She merely giggled again though.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I questioned while standing up.

"For a very long time. I felt bad that you were sleeping on the hard ground, so I let you use my lap as a pillow." Elizabeth smiled at me so innocently, and I remember feeling really embarrassed.

"I-I have to go," I then started to run off, but she ran after me and stopped me.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"It's… It's B, now I really have to go," I stated while trying to get past her.

"Is that really your name, or are you lying?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Sorry, B. You can go now, but you have to promise to come back here tomorrow, okay?" She asked while taking hold of my pinkie finger with her own.

"Fine, I promise- Wait, why should I do what you tell me to kid? What if I have other things to do?"

"My name's not kid! It's… Umm… L! Yeah! My name's L!" She tried to look serious while saying that and I couldn't help but laugh. If she only knew that I already knew her name was Elizabeth and not L. I also sort of wonder why she chose L as her name and not E. Anyway, not important.

"Stop laughing at me B! And you have to come so we can hang out again because that's what friends do and we're friends. Anyway, bye. I have to go now too!" She then ran off in the opposite direction I was heading, but she stopped in the distance and waved good-bye. Meanwhile, I stood there in disbelief. I had made my first real friend without even knowing.

* * *

><p>So that's the second chapter. Please review! Third chapter coming soon! Also, I remembered what I was going to say before. I was working on a new story involving Matt, Mello, and Near called, <span>A Wammy's House Romance<span>. It will possibly be posted sometime this week and since I have no school this whole week I just might post chapter three of this story too. So keep an eye out for that. Thanks again for reading! Again, please review! Oh, and sorry that it's still pretty short, but's at least it's longer than the last chapter! I'll try harder next time! ;D


	3. It's Love

Hi, it's been a long while since I last updated. A little more than 2 years I believe, but hey. I just never had inspiration or motivation to write this, so I pretty much discontinued the series, but then I was like _what if I update it again?_ And yeah, so here it is an update. I don't know if I'll continue after this though. It really depends on my mood. Enough of my rambling though. Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the creators of Death Note and in no way do I take credit for creating or owning DN either.

* * *

><p>I returned to my secret place the next day. Not because of the promise I made, no, but because it was what I usually did. At least that's what I remember myself thinking as I sat there on the grass, waiting.<p>

A few hours passed, and there I still sat, all alone. What exactly was I waiting for? What a stupid question. Deep down I knew what I was waiting for and as more time passed, the more anxious I soon became. I lay down and stared at the sky and just sighed. Was I really worrying about whether that kid would show up? Why yes, yes I was reader, but I didn't want to admit it.

"She's not going to come... Haha..." I said to myself while laughing a bit.

It didn't really matter if she came or not, I tried to convince myself. I say I tried, reader, because a little bit afterwards I began to turn into a horribly anxious wreck. You see, I began rolling around freaking out and spouting all kinds of nonsense. Like how dumb was I to think I'd have made a friend, stuff like that. After a few minutes I stopped though, and just stared up at the sky again. Everything was quiet as I lay there by myself, and I had just come to accept that as how my life would always be.

"B!" I heard voice call out to me.

At that sound, I sat up and turned towards the direction it came from. There she was, running towards me, and with a basket? I stood up and just stared as she ran up to me completely out of breath. She gave me a weak and tired smile, before dropping the basket on the ground and falling to her knees and taking deep breaths in and out. I stood there still feeling, well, I remember feeling so completely and utterly happy over the fact that Elizabeth had showed up again as promised. Smiling a little, I sat down next to her and just awkwardly patted her back.

After a minute or so, she finally caught her breath and quickly started explaining why she was late. You see Elizabeth was the daughter of a rather wealthy family that lived nearby and her parents didn't really want her leaving their estate. So young girl had to sneak out, similar to how I would sneak out of Wammy's, but that wasn't why she was late. She was late because she spent sometime packing things for a picnic. Upon hearing that I looked over at her basket and she smiled.

"A... picnic?" I questioned a bit surprised by this.

"Yup!" She began as she started pulling things out, "I've always wanted to have a picnic with a friend, but I never really had a friend until now."

Elizabeth looked at me with her sparkling heterochromia eyes and just smiled. Oh her smile, it could make anyone's heart melt upon seeing it, or perhaps it was just mine. I felt my heart beat speed up as I just looked down. She giggled after that and just continued to set up our picnic.

* * *

><p>"What?! You don't like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?!" Elizabeth yelled in total disbelief.<p>

"I don't like peanut butter" I calmly said while grabbing the jar of strawberry jelly from her hands.

"I do however like jelly and jam too."

I proceeded to open the jar, stick my finger in and scoop up a little bit of the jelly, and then licked it clean. Elizabeth stared at me shocked and a bit disgusted. She took the jar from me and started scooping some of the sweet red substance out with a spoon and slather it on a piece of bread. She put a lot of jelly on that slice before sticking another slice on top and handed it to me.

"Here, then just eat a jelly sandwich if you don't like peanut butter. Don't just stick your fingers in it and eat it, B" The young girl lectured.

Chuckling, I took the sandwich and started eating. She did the same with her own pb and j sandwich. The two of then spent quite some time talking, well it was mainly her talking and me sitting there not very much listening, but I started paying attention more when she asked if my name really was B.

"Well," I started saying, "the B stands for something, but I mainly just go by B."

"What does it stand for?" She asked looking at me with curious eyes.

You know they say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and Elizabeth's mismatched eyes were just so incredibly stunning, there is no doubt in my mind that her soul wasn't just as beautiful. They always seemed to sparkle and shine so much, it probably made the stars jealous at how bright they were. Oh but enough of nonsensical rambling.

"Beyond Birthday. It stands for Beyond Birthday."

She was quiet and just stared at me. It looked like she was thinking. Trying to process what I just said. _Is that his name?_ I could only imagine that was what she was thinking. Sighing, I just plopped back and lay down in the grass. My name was strange, but I really didn't care if people thought it was weird or not. So it didn't very much matter to me what she thought of it. After a few seconds though, she spoke up.

"Your name is cool!"

I froze. Cool? My name? She must've been joking, but when she moved so that her face was looking down at mine, I could see just how honestly and truly she meant what she said. It was at that moment that I probably started to fall for her.

"To be honest with you, B, my name's not really L." Elizabeth began confessing.

"Oh really?" I couldn't help but say a bit sarcastically. Luckily she didn't catch that.

"Yeah! My name is actually Elizabeth Edwards."

"How did you get L from Elizabeth? Your name starts with an E."

Elizabeth lifted my head up a bit and then placed it down on her lap. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit as my hands balled up into fists and clutched onto the grass tightly. The young blonde girl ran her soft fingers through my hair as she started explaining. Her reason for choosing the letter L was because of how her name Elizabeth made an L sound. **EL**izabeth. Hearing that made me laugh and it caused her to get flustered.

"S-stop laughing at me, B!" She said flicking my forehead.

"Ahahaha no way!"

* * *

><p>Soon the sun began to set, meaning both of us had to go our separate ways. I helped pack up all of the picnic supplies, and by help I mean I put all the stuff away due to Elizabeth being to busy making something she wouldn't show me. As I put the last plate away and shut the basket I felt something being placed on my head carefully. My hand went to touch it, but was ultimately swatted away.<p>

"Don't touch it! I worked hard to make it and it might break!" The young girl whined.

"What is it?" I asked genuinely confused.

"A flower crown because a prince deserves a crown!"

She smiled at me, before picking up the basket and running off. I stared at her retreating figure and watched as she stopped, turned back, and waved bye to me, before running some more. My heart was racing and with out really thinking I remember I yelled out "COME BACK AGAIN TOMORROW EL" before I ran off back towards Wammy's. I ran and ran, feeling strange. It was like I was walking on air. The feeling was hard to describe when I was that age, but I know now that that was love. I was extremely happy and excited and just overall completely head over heels in love, but I wasn't too aware of that feeling back then.

I ended up running the whole way home and got there earlier than I usually did because of this, but I still got back the sun was almost completely gone. Quickly, climbed up and over the fence, only to come face to face with

"A?" I asked, confused by him being there.

He stared at me nervously. "B... I..."

I sighed, and walked past him. The guy was so weird sometimes. Walking away I said, "don't tell anyone about this or else."

As I walked away I heard fall to his knees and just cry there on the ground. I didn't think much of it, but maybe I shouldn't have left him there that night. Maybe I shouldn't have ignored him whenever he wanted to talk to me, but I did... And... maybe it was because of those actions that I was punished.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 3. So what did you think of it? Sorry if there's any mistakes with spelling or punctuation. Surprisingly enough I did not write this extremely late at night as I do with almost every other thing I write, but still I'm human I make mistakes. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this update. I have no idea when or if I'll update again. Depends on my mood, you know?<p>

**Chapter 4 coming soon...?**


End file.
